


They Take Their Shots (But We're Bulletproof)

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (possible) angst with a happy ending, F/F, Gang AU, Multichapter, Supercorp endgame, alex and sam might date later on, au where kara is part of a gang and lena is an actress, inspired from a tweet i saw while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Rising star Lena Luthor is saved by a gang member one night from what could have been a fatal incident, and this encounter ends up turning her whole world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the gang au, y'all!  
> I saw a tweet and I knew i HAD to write a fic based on it, so here it is: the gang au! 
> 
> (excuse any grammatical errors i was very tired when i wrote this lmao)
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this

The flashes coming from the paparazzi’s cameras blinded rising star Lena Luthor. Her first movie premiere was more stressful and tiring than she expected. She was the first star to arrive, so naturally the press flocked towards her, desperate to get photographs of her or interview her. Fans waited behind railings to see her and try their luck at scoring an autograph or a picture with Lena.

  
It’s not that Lena didn’t like acting. In fact, she loved it. But if she had a say in what path she took in her life, she wouldn’t have chosen an acting career. Truth be told, Lena wanted to become a scientist and help humanity, maybe have a laboratory where she could experiment and build new contraptions. Her mother, however, was never in favour of her desire and always wanted her to pursue a different career. So when an opportunity came knocking at Lena’s door to step into fame, Lillian made sure that she followed that path. She was lucky enough to spotted by a talent agent at the mere age of 18 whilst on vacation in National City with her family just after graduating. Her mother was ecstatic that her daughter had a chance to become famous, something she always desired for herself. The Luthors soon moved from Ireland to National City, and shortly after Lena started appearing on tv commercials and modelling for various clothing brands. After a few months she started landing small roles on local tv shows. When her mother decided to take control of her career and ditch their previous agent, she managed to land her daughter a role in a big-budget movie, the same movie whose premiere Lena was currently stuck at.

 

“Maybe it’ll get better with time”, Lena thought to herself as she posed for photos on the red carpet and prayed that her co-star Jack Spheer would arrive soon. She couldn’t wait until she could return home and call it a day. Having all the attention on her was too stressful.

 

* * *

 

 

 The after-party was turning out to be just as tiring. The hotel it was being held at was fancy and large, but not large enough for the crowd of people that came to the after-party.

People Lena had never seen before congratulated her on the movie, and wished her the best. Others came up to her clutching top of the line phones, and asked her to take a picture with her to upload on social media. Being a private person, this bothered Lena, but she didn’t want to seem like a stuck-up celebrity, so each time she accepted and forced a smile for the photo.

When all the attention was no longer on her, she managed to sneak off to the bar, where she sat down and nursed her drink as she tried to drown her sorrows and the noise of the crowd, which was starting to cause a headache. She wished, more than ever, that she was back home watching television in her favourite pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, relaxing on her own with no one to bother her. She wished she could go back to her old life. Being famous had its perks, but Lena preferred her old life, where no one knew her name and her face wasn’t on the cover of every magazine.

At least after-parties had drinks…

She was so distracted with her drink that she barely noticed her co-star Jack Spheer slide onto the barstool next to her. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, and she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Out of all the people she worked with, Jack was undoubtedly her favourite. He was a charming and polite guy, always happy and cheerful. He wasn’t like the other celebrities she met. Jack was easy to talk to and be with, and put the needs of others before his own. There was never a dull moment when he was around. Lena was honoured to call him her co-star and best friend.

“Tired already?”, he asked with a chuckle.

“I just can’t wait till I can leave this party. I can’t stand events like this. There are always far too many people. Plus, this dress is really uncomfortable. This is too tiring for me. I want more than anything to be able to sneak away without anyone noticing and just go back home and sleep for 12 years.”, she confessed.

Jack stared at Lena intensely, and Lena wondered what was going on in his head.

“Is something wrong?” She asked her co-star, slightly worried.

“No…but I have an idea. What if I were to distract everyone so you could sneak off?”

“And how would you do that?”

“Hmm…”

He dramatically stroked his beard, earning a chuckle from a brooding Lena.

 

Maybe the party will be easier to get through with Jack by her side…

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Lena found herself outside, finally able to breathe fresh air, all thanks to her partner in crime and mastermind Jack. Ever the quick thinker, he ran up to the stage where the band was performing and started narrating stories from set to the crowd present. He had a way with words, and soon enough his audience was fully engrossed in his tales. By the time he started telling the listeners about the time a dog escaped and found its way on set whilst filming, no one was paying attention to their surroundings, which meant that Lena could finally leave without having any attention drawn to her. Not even her mother, who usually kept a close eye on and chaperoned her, noticed her sneak out into the night.

Her black designer dress only came up to her knees, but facing the cold air and freezing outside was a thousand times better than being stuck in a stuffy, overcrowded room. Once again, she internally cursed her mother for dragging her into fame.

The thought of returning home crossed her mind. The only problem was that she couldn’t remember the path she had to take to go back home. All she could remember was that it was within walking distance, but couldn’t remember the path she had to take to get there.

She was mentally attempting to plot a map of the area, when she felt something cold pressing at the back of her head.

_A gun._

 

“Give me whatever you have. Don’t turn around and put your hands on your head,” a muffled voice commanded.

 

From the voice, even though it wasn’t very clear, Lena could tell that the person holding her at gunpoint was a man. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but knew that if she dared to disobey any of the orders, she’d end up biting the dust. She could feel a couple of hot tears rolling down her cheek.

The problem was that she had nothing to offer to the person who was about to decide whether she will live to see the sun again or not. And the chances that this person was going to accept that she had nothing valuable on her person, apologise for wasting her time, shake hands and go their separate ways were next to impossible.

There was no way out of this. He was simply going to kill her.

“I-I have nothing to give you,” her voice breaking as she choked back a sob.

“Give me whatever you’ve got,” the gunman repeated.

“Please, I don’t have anything but-“

She heard the gun cock, which was a confirmation that death was near. By now she was trembling all over in fear, but the tears stopped.

Truth be told, she had accepted the fact that her life was going to be over, even if she didn’t want it to be. She could envision the headline on every newspaper and tabloid magazine: “Young, defenceless actress shot and killed”.

 In her opinion, she was about to die in a cowardly way. She was sure she was going to kick the bucket in an epic way and go out with a bang. But instead, she was about to die in the hands of another person, all because this person was bloodthirsty, and she didn’t have what anything valuable on her person.  She didn’t even manage to do any of the things on her bucket list. She was only 23, she didn’t expect to die so soon. She promised herself that if by some miracle she survived this, she was going to change her life. No more missing out on doing the things she wants to do just because there are other things to do, or because it seems to big or too risky. She wasn’t going to let her mother control her life the way she did before. She was going to be a new person. Unfortunately, Lena considered herself to be an unlucky person, and miracles weren’t abundant for her. Even if she were to survive all of this, her mother was still going to kill her for leaving the party.

Had she stayed there, she wouldn’t have ended up in this mess.

She waited for the bullet to be shot, and for all of this to be finally over, but it never happened. Instead, she heard the gun clatter and a sharp, piercing scream coming from behind her.

She didn’t dare move. Lena remained in the same exact position. She could hear punches being thrown and crashes coming from behind her.

_Her miracle had arrived. Someone must’ve come to save her._

_She might live._

The commotion behind her lasted for a few more minutes, and she knew it was finally over when she heard a loud thud.

 

“You can turn around now. You’re safe.”

It was a different voice. This one was more feminine and certainly more pleasant to listen to.

Feeling much safer now, but still on edge, Lena slowly turned around. A couple of feet away from her was a woman. It was too dark to make out any of the minor details, but what she could tell, the woman who had saved her was around the same age as her and was slightly taller than her. Her facial features weren’t visible, except for her piercing blue eyes, which were stunning.

She was clutching her right calf as blood dripped from it.

Her knight in shining armour had just taken down an armed man, and got injured whilst doing so.

“A-are you alright?” Lena asked, her whole body still shaking, as she watched the woman unravel the flannel shirt she had wrapped around her waist and wrap it around her wound.

The woman looked up at Lena and simply smiled. “I’m fine, I was just stabbed with a small knife he took out. It’s just a small wound, I’ve had worse injuries. But you look like you could use a drink or two.”  

The lack of panic coming from the woman surprised, puzzled and worried Lena.

“Should I call an ambulance? Or the police? Can I do something to help you?”

The woman shook her head. She winced and pressed down harder on her injury.

“We should leave. Can you help me get back home?”

 

* * *

  

Lena was sceptical about going to a stranger’s house so late at night, but after some pondering, she came to the conclusion that her hero wasn’t going to harm her after she had just saved her life and risked her own in the process.

The walk to the woman’s house took around 10 minutes. They walked in silence, and the woman limped the whole way and used Lena’s shoulder for support. Although Lena was uncomfortable with the pressure being put on her shoulder, she didn’t say a thing. It was the least she could do. After all, the woman was in pain because of her.

They arrived at an abandoned trailer park filled with trailers, all scattered throughout the area. Most of the trailers looked the same, except for a few which were larger. A group of about 7 people, all around Lena’s age were gathered around a table in front of one of the trailers, playing cards and drinking beer, with someone occasionally erupting into cheers. A few feet behind them was a man and a woman, also in the same age group, who sat outside on a chair, sharpening knives. On a wall located on the left to the entrance, the word ‘Worldkillers’ was graffitied onto it, accompanied by a diamond, with a shape Lena didn’t recognise drawn inside of it.

Even if Lena didn’t say anything, she felt intimidated by the people, especially by the pair with the knives, and although she did her best to hide it, she was a little bit frightened.

“It’s alright, they won’t harm you. You have nothing to fear”, the woman reassured her, as if she read her mind.

 

* * *

  

Lena thanked her lucky stars that she took a first aid course a few years ago. After cleaning the woman’s wound and dressing it properly, she sat down on one of the sofa chairs as her hero sat down on the sofa.

Her trailer was nicer than it seemed on the outside. It was surprisingly cosy and felt homey and had an industrial style. From what she could see, it had a combined foyer and living room. On the right side, there were two rooms, and on the left side there was just one. It looked small, but Lena doubted that anyone else lived there with her. The furniture looked a bit worn down, but still seemed to have some life left.

Now that there was some light, Lena could also get a proper look at her knight on a white charger.

Her hero had gorgeous champagne blonde hair which cascaded down her shoulders. Black eyeliner surrounded her stunning blue eyes, a striking hue which Lena doubted that she had ever seen before. She had a small golden nose ring attached to her right nostril, giving her an even more badass look, and had a mischievous smirk that seemed to always be present on her face. The black leather jacket and black shirt that she was sporting continued adding to the badass vibe she was giving off. The dark blue jeans she was dressed in had some blood splatters on them from her previous fight, and the lower half of the right pant leg was missing as Lena had to remove it to tend to the wound. Her jet black army boots were scratched and battered, as if they had been through some intense moments.

She was undeniably gorgeous.

 

“Who are you?”, Lena blurted out, breaking the silence between them.

 The other woman sat upright.

“I could ask you the same thing”, she replied.

“I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.”

“The actress? No wonder you seemed familiar.”

The blonde leaned back into the sofa, a smug look appeared on her face.

“I saved a celebrity. I guess that means Kara is now a national hero,” she said in a smug tone to match she smug look she had on her face.

“Thank you, Kara”, Lena said earnestly

“No prob,” Kara replied, ending her reply with a wink, which made Lena’s cheek flush slightly, “It’s my job as a Worldkiller to protect”.

“Worldkiller?”

“I lead the Worldkillers, a gang started to protect and make National City a better and safer place for its residents. We basically succeed where the National City police Department Fail. Problems and requests are reported to us, and handle them. We patrol the streets, make sure everyone is safe, give shelter and protection to those who need it, things like that.”

“What about drugs? Do you deal any?”

“We make sure drugs stay off the streets. So no, we don’t deal drugs. That’s not our thing.”

“Do you use violence?”

“Only if we really have to.”

Lena was intrigued. She’d never heard of a gang founded to help others, and would’ve continued asking questions, but the door burst open, and a woman stormed in. She was wearing similar attire to Kara, but had a white shirt instead of a black one. She had short auburn hair with a side shave, which made her seem even more intimidating. But with Kara present by her side, she strangely felt safe.

“Alex!”, Kara exclaimed when she caught sight of the woman.

“Kara! Are you alright? I heard you got injured-“

“I’m fine! You don’t have to worry about me”, the blonde interrupted her sister.

Alex glanced at Lena.

“This is Lena”, Kara began. “I saved her earlier. Lena, this is Alex, my older sister.”

Lena spotted a clock placed on the wall right above the television on a cabinet in front of the couch, which read 10:25. She should be heading back home, especially after what happened.

“It’s been great meeting you both, but I should be heading back home. It’s late and I’m sure someone is wondering where I am and looking for me. Probably my mother”, she ended the sentence with a light chuckle.

Alex smiled and offered to drop Lena back home, and Lena graciously accepted her kind offer. Kara bid her farewell, and the auburn haired woman guided Lena outside to her motorcycle. The group which was playing cards earlier was not there anymore, however the duo with the knives were still outside.

Alex took her back to her home on her motorcycle, and when she was dropped off, Lena gazed at Alex driving off into the night, the symbol on the back of her jacket proudly displayed as the motorcycle roared.

                                                                  

* * *

  

Lillian rushed to open the door when through her window, she spotted her daughter returning after being missing for hours.

Lena was greeted by several questions, such as “where were you?” and “why didn’t you bother to inform me that you were leaving?”. Knowing that answering questions honestly would be disastrous, she decided to feed her mother a white lie, and told her that she was out drinking with some of her friends from the premiere. It was hard to tell if Lillian believed her made-up story, but she didn’t ask any questions after that and remained silent, a stern look on her face. Lillian shuffled away to another room, leaving Lena alone near the door.

That night, she couldn’t sleep.

All she could do was think about the dauntless hero who saved her life.

She had to see Kara again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena finally started dozing off at around 3 in the morning, only to wake up a few minutes past 7 o’clock.

The moment she opened her eyes, thoughts of Kara and her gang flooded her mind once again, just like they did last night.

She got out of bed and reached out for her phone from her bedside table, which was nearly empty except for a small lamp and a pile of books neatly stacked on top of each other. As she waited for her social media timeline to refresh, she felt her stomach drop and her thoughts started wandering to what could have been said about her disappearance from the event. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed that she left, or maybe no one cared. It was probably assumed that being a bored 25-year-old, she simply slipped away to go get drunk or do something immature and reckless somewhere away from the paparazzi and the public eye. She breathed a sigh of relief as she skimmed through articles which only seemed to discuss the guests who were invited to the premiere and the clothing which they were enrobed in. There were also some articles which had an overall review of the movie, which had gotten quite positive reviews from popular critics. A couple of these articles even stated that Lena’s performance was spectacular, a comment which made her smile.

 

* * *

 

Even as she quietly ate breakfast, she still couldn’t shake the thoughts of the blonde gang member out of her head. There was something so… _fascinating_ …about the girl who had heroically rescued her the previous night. There was something about her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, which seemed to draw her back to her capeless hero, and no matter how hard she tried, her mind always went back to her conquering hero.

 

She had to do something about it. She had to see her again. She had to do so as soon as possible.

 

She spent half an hour sitting at the dining table, pondering on what to do, before she finally settled on getting a gift to thank Kara, hence meeting her again. However, with that, another question arose: what gift could she get Kara?

Having spoken to Kara for just a few hours, she couldn’t say she knew her very well, and she didn’t seem to be someone who enjoyed extravagant or elegant gifts, but from the little she managed to piece together, Kara seemed to enjoy simplicity, so a simple gift should be enough.

Lena figured that the best thing to do would be to walk around town and see what she could find from the local stores, so she grabbed her coat, phone and keys and left the house.

 

She finally settled on getting her a book from the local bookstore. After looking through the entire store several times, she picked one of her all-time favourite books, paid for it and left the store.  

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours after leaving the house, she was standing nervously in front of the entrance which greeted whoever was entering the trailer park belonging to the Worldkillers, with a small gift bag clutched tightly in her right hand. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in the trailer park and started making her way towards Kara’s trailer. After knocking on the door a couple of times, no one answered, but instead Lena was approached by a woman whose face was awfully familiar.

“Looking for Kara?” The woman asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

Up close, Lena managed to see that the woman talking to her was the same one who was outside sharpening knives the day before. Even today, she had the same knife with her, but instead she had it tucked in a pouch attached to the belt wrapped around her waist.  The broad smile on her face and her sparkling hazel eyes seemed to make Lena feel less intimidated, until eventually Lena calmed down and also had a smile on her face.

“Yes.” Lena replied.

“She’s not here right now. I doubt she’ll be back soon, so if it’s urgent, you might wanna go look for her yourself.”

“Where can I find her?”

“She’s usually helping Alex with her bar, Ace of Clubs. It’s a ten minute walk from here, but if you want you can hitch a ride on my motorcycle. I’m Sam, by the way.”

As Sam introduced herself, she extended an arm forward with a beaming smile on her face, and Lena took her hand and shook it.

“I’m Lena.”

Lena expected the usual “oh, are you Lena Luthor?” or “wait, you’re Lena Luthor, the actress!”, however, Sam did not in any way indicated that she knew beforehand who Lena was. It was a relief to finally meet someone who didn’t know she existed beforehand.

“Lena…that’s a pretty name for a pretty woman” She said with a wink

Although Lena was used to receiving complements from people who were strangers to her, the complement from Sam made her blush.

“I think I can walk it there if it’s not far,” She said. She looked away so that Sam couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks.

“In that case, I’ll give you the directions.”

 

* * *

  

As expected, after 10 minutes of walking, Lena found herself standing beneath a large neon sign, which was turned on, that read ‘Ace of Clubs’. It was a fairly large establishment, with a substantial amount of space outside meant to be used as a parking space. The windows were plastered with smaller signs, all advertising some kind of alcohol which was sold there or else a motorcycle brand. Three gorgeous cruisers were parked next to each other outside of the bar. Upon closer inspection, she saw that one of the cruisers parked outside had a small sticker of an animal paw print stuck to the back.

The thought of one of the tough and intimidating bikers she saw at the trailer park having such a cute sticker on their cruiser made her giggle and smile. She wondered about who it could be.

 

The inside of the bar looked like the typical biker bar which could be seen in movies. It was spacious with a pool table on the right side and a counter on the opposite side. Countless bottles of liquor were displayed next to one another on several shelves set up behind the counter. The walls were covered with plaques and signs, all different shapes, colours and sizes, and bright lights dangled from the ceiling. The rest of the space was occupied by tables and stools, and several vintage-looking booth tables were lined up along the wall . As she stepped inside, Lena felt intimidated by her surroundings, and if she were being honest, this was her first time at a bar like this one.

Seeing as there was no one currently present, she was about to leave, but hearing footsteps coming from across the room stopped her from doing so. Footsteps which belonged to none other than Kara. The blonde smiled and waved gleefully at Lena when she entered the building from the door on the opposite side, causing a blush to appear on Lena’s cheeks and a wave of panic to rush through her body. She shyly waved back as the blonde bounced over to where she was standing and pulled her in for an unexpected and tight hug, one which in Lena’s opinion, might have lasted too long, but she wasn’t complaining.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you again so soon,” Kara said with a big smile once she pulled away from the hug.

“I-I brought you a gift,” Lena said with the blush still glowing on her face, and she extended the hand in which she was holding the bag. She could’ve sworn that Kara also had a light blush on her face that matched her own.

Kara pulled her in for a brief, yet tight and comforting hug and proceeded to remove the wrapped gift from the gift bag it was placed in. There was silence between them as Kara wrestled with the gift wrapping.

“I want to join the Worldkillers,” Lena blurted out. Kara stopped attempting to open the gift, and instead looked up at Lena.

“Really?” Kara asked, almost in disbelief. “No offence, but you don’t seem like the type of person who would be interested in joining a gang.”

Lena scowled and furrowed her brows. “I’m tougher and stronger than I look”.

“Alright then. There’s only one way to find out if you’re worthy of joining the Worldkillers: beat me in an arm wrestling match.0

“I’ll need a drink first.”

 

* * *

 

 

Around half an hour later, Lena was ready to attempt to defeat the younger Danvers in a match of arm-wrestling to earn a spot in the gang. By now, more and more of Kara’s friends had showed up at the bar, including the intimidating guy with the knife, and after talking to him for a bit whilst sipping a beer, she found out that his name was Winn Schott, he was very sweet. and much like her he had a knack for science and took special interest in technology too.

Once Lena’s new friend left the booth to go talk to Alex, Kara slid in and took his place. She had a huge smile on her face as she took off her jacket and placed her elbow on the table to arm wrestle. Lena tried not to get distracted by Kara’s bicep, which was larger than she expected. It was almost as if she was purposely flexing her arm, either to distract her, or to impress her. Either way, it was working.

“Ready?” The blonde asked.

Lena nodded, took a deep breath, imitated Kara’s stance and grasped her hand. She knew that it was going to be very difficult to beat Kara, and that if she wanted to defeat her, she had to find a way to ensure her win.

It was a good thing that she was a quick thinker.

Sam, the woman she met earlier, offered to be the referee and declare the winner. Setting down a chair right beside their booth, she sat down and started counting down from three.

Upon hearing Sam yell “go”, Lena felt Kara apply more pressure in an attempt to slam Lena’s hand on the table. Lena remained steady for a few seconds, but knew she could not keep it up for much longer. So as she felt her arm get weaker, she leaned over the booth and kissed Kara.

Whistles and cheers came from those watching, and Lena knew that her cheeks were by now a very bright red. Although she couldn’t see her reaction, she knew that her plan was working and Kara was distracted. She felt Kara’s hand become less and less rigid, and she took this opportunity to knock her opponent’s hand over, leading her to a victory. Even after Lena had successfully defeated Kara, the two remained with their lips locked for another couple of seconds, before Lena reluctantly returned back to her seat and let go of Kara’s hand. Kara looked baffled and shocked, but Lena could also see a hint of red present on her cheeks. She grinned as Sam grabbed her hand and declared her the winner, and the newest member of the gang known as the Worldkillers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally here! It's been a while since I uploaded anything, I've been really busy.   
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> As usual, come say hi to me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> tumblr: danvers-lance  
> twitter: @kara_zxrel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Second chapter coming soon!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> tumblr: danvers-lance  
> twitter: @kara_zxrel


End file.
